rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
Vladut04
About Vladut04 is a male OTer that joined in 2011, October 2nd. In 2013, he noticed about the Forums and started Foruming on ATR, later migrating to OT. History 2013 Vlad first heard of forums in 2013. He started in ATR. In the beggining, he didn't even know about basic terms such as OP, meme, greentext or anything really Internet related. After 1 month, Vlad discovered OT. He posted on both of the subforums actively, but later migrated to OT. He then discovered a lot of memes. When the doge "incident" happened, he suddently became addicted to it, using the "doge format". When roblox released the Doge Hat, he instantly bought it. After that, he began becoming very active in OT, however, when the summer disaster occured, he quit OT for the entire summer, so he wouldn't be attacked by the retard apocalypse. Here is also an example of his very, very, early posts. They were filled with cliches, bad jokes and trash tier grammar. https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=105664350 2014 The beginning of the end. At around halfway into the year, Vladut04 stops being such a doge fanatic, and only dons the Doge name and outfit. 2015 Vlad is still wearing his Doge outfit, although he's barely even checking Roblox for now. He sometimes lurks in the Off-Topic forums and you can rarely see a reply by him. Basically, the only thing he's doing now is check the new hats and convert Tix to Robux. In 2015, he also triggered a child by saying that his free modeled game was free modeled and now is trying to impersonate him. (https://twitter.com/VladutRblx, https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxLgUtiJ5wbvO7xRfTfIOUw) The child apparently changed his name and character to Vladut04's in a Kohl's while using his main account and he sweared a lot while recording, causing his main to get banned and even more furious. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YRsotdWhh2E) 2016 Vladut04 stopped playing alltogether. 2017 Vladut04 has come back but is still not as active on the forums as in 2013. Everyone had forgotten him and he doesn't know anybody. He had become way more mature and, unlike the times in 2013-2014, is fully devoid of memes and perfected his english. Likes: * SCP * Shibes * Steam Sales * YouTube * OT * Steam * Reddit * Synthwave ( https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLI1XhNQJw0uWvhoQ1QOoUpoqkt1CGCMiI ) * Dubtrack.fm (and used to like Plug.dj) Dislikes: * PewDiePie & PewDiePie Fans * Markiplier * Every Massively Popular Youtuber * Guests * ODers * Dead Memes (Including Doge) * TF2 * MLP * Five Nights at Freddy's * Undertale * Bendy Hobbies: Vlad likes to go trolling on ODer games such as ROBLOX High School and Meep City with the "Trash Lord" outfit on and begin weirding the fuck out of people. Common phrases include: "GREETINGS, IT IS I, THE TRASH LORD, SPEAKING TO YOU" "THE TRASH LORD EMBRACES YOU" "WHERE DO YOU DEPOSIT YOUR DECOMPOSED MATTER, MY CHILD?" "IS YOUR SKIN NICE AND FLEXIBLE, YOUNG ONE?" "MAY I CONSUME YOUR CORPSE?" "GREETINGS, MY FELLOW CARBON-BASED APE" "THE DEVOURER BECKONS" "THE VOICES WON'T BE SILENT SILENT SILENT SILENT SILENT" "YOU CANNOT RUN AWAY FROM PURE TERROR" "I AM THE INCARNATION OF HELL" "THE RITUAL NEEDS TO OCCUR" "THE ANCIENT ONE CALLS" "DEATH TO THE INFIDELS" "DO YOU DERIVE ENJOYMENT FROM THE ABDUCTION OF GARBAGE AND CHILDREN?" (Ritual includes a chant, with filter-bypassing words: https://pastebin.com/bEdng2df) He also enjoys reading SCP and roleplaying in that big SCP Foundation group. He has a SCP game aswell. His favorite SCP is SCP-1983. Trivia * He has two alts: GoldParadox and punk23. GoldParadox was donated to a friend named SalmonDE. * Punk23 was his original main, but it got deleted for a year and he made that new account. He abandoned Punk23. * Vladut04 used to refer to Doge as a godlike being, jokingly. * Vladut04 had one MLG montage-associated game. The one is MY MIND SIMULATOR, a simulation of his mind. (now HEAVILY outdated) * His steam account is Operator Shibe. * His steam group. * His most expensive limited is A Dark Omen. Updated By GullibleChap. 2016-01-30 Category:ATR